Rescue
by chibijem
Summary: After rescuing Tomomasa from captivity, Takamichi helps him heal. Slight TomomasaTakamichi pairing.


Rescue

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein, with the exception of Mikiko, and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: Be warned: this story is dark in nature to start. I was watching some old Japanese movies and the image of Tomomasa being tortured popped into my head.

"Yamate," Fujiwara no Takamichi cried out, falling to his knees, bracing his shaking body on his hands. "Yamate, onegaishimasu." He repeated softly, voice cracking. His glasses fell to the floorboards, covered in his tears.

"Takamichi," The Ryuujin no Miko knelt by his side, wrapping an arm over his trembling shoulders. She lifted her head to pin the woman standing before her, her Hachiyo, Fuji-hime and the Emperor, with her emerald eyes. "You didn't have to show us that….that despicable act." She addressed the mystic, motioning to the magical mirror she had used.

"As I said before, Okami," The woman turned to Kyou's young leader, the last sounding with scorn. "All my master wants is the release of our men you hold and the Miko there." She offered her terms, indicating Akane. "Your soldier has killed many of Master's men and will continue suffering this punishment."

"Kyou does not and will not give in to the demands of criminals." The Emperor replied, anger coloring his words and manner. He was practically shaking with rage. Like the rest of the assembly, he had found the images of Tachibana no Tomomasa's torture vile and disgusting. He saw his general and close friend whipped and beaten, bloodied and so very hurt. He looked to the Hachiyo gathered and saw equal amounts of derision and anger on their faces and in the way they held their bodies. He knew there would be little he could do to stop them from going to their comrade's aid.

"You can inform your master, there will be no discussion on this matter." He said to the witch. "I will have you escorted to the edge of Kyou." He waved to his guard and turned to the others. "Before you speak," he began, looking at Tenma, knowing the young man's predilection to act and speak out before thinking. He smiled at the orange haired Hachiyo. "I cannot act officially, but I also cannot stop anyone from acting on their own." He said the last hoping they would take the hint. He nodded when he saw they had. "I expect to see Tomomasa very soon." With that said he left them to their planning.

Yorihisa and the others looked to one another. "Okami was not too subtle in his order, was he?"

"He may not seem the type, but Aniue does not like to see his friends used for personal gain." Eisen commented. "What shall we do and how can I help?" He offered.

"I recognized the area," Yorihisa began. He turned to Takamichi," Is there any recent information in the archives about it? I have not been there in many years."

"I believe so." The vice minister replied as the group made their way out of the Imperial Palace. "I shall go look and bring it to Fuji-hime's." He needed time to compose himself in order to be of assistance in the planning of Tomomasa's rescue and knew the archives would be just the place to do so.

The rest of the Hachiyo, Akane and Fuji-hime all watched him walk off. "Arigatou, Yorihisa." Akane looked up into the violet eyes of her guard. "You gave him something to do, to keep his mind off of what we saw….Tomomasa….." She trailed off, tightly shutting her eyes in an effort to stop the images of the general's torment.

"We will still need up to date information about the place Tomomasa-dono is being held." The tall samurai answered, wrapping an arm around Akane's shoulders in comfort.

"We will need to know how many men to expect as well. "Yasuaki added.

"I can find that out." Inori smiled and ran off.

"What is your plan, Yorihisa-san?" Shimon asked as he helped the princess into her ox cart for the journey back to her estate.

"We will need a diversion, I believe." Yorihisa said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, everyone sat with all the information they had gathered during the day. Yorihisa was studying the information Takamichi had brought and formulating the plan to rescue the eldest Hachiyo. Akane watched as the vice minister made his way to the open shoji and stared out into the night; she moved to his side and laid her hand on his arm. "Takamichi?" She received no response. " Tomomasa-san will be alright. He's strong."

"I should have stayed with him" His voice sad and far away.

"He gave you an order." Akane argued. "If you had stayed, we would have lost both of you."

__

"Tomomasa-dono!" Takamichi called out, holding off his opponent with his tanto.

"Get Akane-dono and go! She is our main concern!" The general shouted his reply from across the clearing, battling three men at once.

"Demo…" Takamichi's foe finally fell. "I just can't leave you on your own."

"Takamichi! Take Akane and go! That's an order!" Tomomasa deflected a charge with his sword.

The younger of the Byakko duo caught the Miko's hand and fled the clearing but not before turning back to see Tomomasa being overwhelmed.

"I should never have left him there alone."

"If anyone is at fault, it is me." Akane whispered laying her head against his arm. "I was the one who wanted to go."

"Iie."

"It is, I knew what could happen; I knew the thieves and murderers were still at large and I was the one who insisted on going."

"As you said: Tomomasa will be all right, that he is strong." Takamichi assured her. "We will find him."

"We will." Akane smiled up at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takamichi, Inori and Yasuaki were on one side of the tree line watching as Shimon, who was dressed up as a courtesan, and Akane, who was similarly garbed, approached the guards. Yorihisa, Tenma and Eisen were observing from the other side of the clearing. They had all argued about Akane coming, but she was having none of it and started off without them forcing them to follow. "I'm still not sure about Miko-dono doing this." Takamichi whispered.

"When have we ever been able to stop her from doing what she wants?" Inori replied very softly.

As everyone surveyed the happenings, they finally saw the guards collapse to the ground. "Well that worked." Tenma said, creeping out and joining the others. "Where did you get that concoction?" He asked Yasuaki who had provided a mixture for Shimon and the Ryuujin no Miko to use to subdue their adversaries.

"I have my ways."

"The guards said there were eight more in the house." Shimon told them, shedding the disguise.

"Is that all of them?" Eisen inquired as he and Inori tied up the eight unconscious men.

"The information we have says there are less than twenty total in this band." Yorihisa replied, pulling his sword out quietly. "Miko-dono, stay here, onegai."

"I will not!" She put her hands on her hips. "You will need all available hands for this and you know it." She argued and then sighed at the look on the samurai's face. "I will stay back and not get in the way, yakusoku. But I am going in with you."

The blue haired Hachiyo nodded and led the others to the building. "Did they say where their leader was?"

"Watching Tomomasa's….." Shimon replied not continuing the answer as everyone knew exactly what the criminal mastermind was observing.

"Tenma?"

"Got it, don't worry Yorihisa." The younger Seiryu moved off to complete his task with Eisen, Yasuaki, Inori and Shimon.

"Are you ready, Takamichi-dono?"

"Very, Yorihisa-san." They could hear the other guards' bodies hitting the ground softly as their comrades took care of the rest of the men. Takamichi, Yorihisa and Akane entered the house and crept along the hallway. They came to the doorway where they could hear the sound of a whip cracking and maniacal laughter.

Yorihisa motioned, Takamcihi nodded and the two men separated and slipped into the room. "That is enough." Yorihisa ordered. When the woman and the man who she called master turned, the samurai lifted his sword. "Release him."

"I think not." The man replied. "I am having too much fun." He waved to the general who was strung up on the wall with leather ties. Takamichi and Akane blanched at the sight of their friend. Tomomasa was bleeding from various wounds on the back of his body, the ties lifting him off the floor so his bloody form was suspended on his wrists, biting into the skin there. His arms were raised above his head and they could barely hear the teal haired Hachiyo's labored breathing. "What I find so amusing is he has not made one sound the entire time. Your Emperor would and should be proud."

"You despicable excuse for a man." Akane voiced with anger.

"Ah, the Ryuujin no Miko." The leader said with an evil smile. "Come to save your Hachiyo, have you?" The man stood and turned the handle of the whip in his hand. "He has caused me a great deal of consternation and many men." He raised his arm and the whip flew out making contact with Tomomasa's back, further shredding the kimono hanging on Tomomasa in tatters.

"Yamate!" Akane called out. "He has done nothing to deserve this." She was vibrating with fury.

"Nothing you say?" The mastermind walked to Tomomasa's side and caressed the general's face with the whip. "He has cost me a great deal. I have lost money, time and men to him. Dear, dear friends at his hands." Mock sorrow colored the man's words and mannerisms. "So I am taking it out in trade: my losses for his blood." He pulled a tanto out and ran it along the teal haired Hachiyo's severely injured back, causing more blood to flow. "You can all stop this, you know. All you have to do is surrender the Miko to me. I won't even ask for my men you still hold." He looked at Akane. "Don't you want to end his suffering?"

Yorihisa stepped in front of the Ryuujin no Miko. "She will never go with you." He swore.

"We have all vowed to protect her." Inori added as he entered the room followed by the others.

"Everything has been taken care of." Tenma informed his partner. He then saw Tomomasa and turned raging eyes on their adversary, "You bastard!"

"You have no options left," Yasuaki told the couple.

"I think not." The woman answered. "Face execution?" She shook her head.

The man raised the blade again and held it against Tomomasa's throat. "If we are to face the executioner, so will he."

"Iie!!" Takamichi swiftly knocked an arrow and let it loose. It hit it's target in the throat; the surprise attack allowed Yorihisa to dispatch the man and Tenma to capture the woman. Takamichi dropped his bow and pulled out his own tanto as he hastened to his friend's side. He cut through the leather in one strike and caught Tomomasa in his arms, sinking to the floor, cradling the grievously injured man against him carefully. "Gods, be alive." He fervently prayed as he looked at Tomomasa's neck. The vice minister took a deep breath and closed his eyes when he finally felt the weak heartbeat there. "He's alive." He told the others gathered around them. "We need to get him back to Kyou."

"I sent a shiki to my shishou. Reinforcements and aid should be arriving soon." Yasuaki replied.

"Arigatou, Yasuaki-dono."

"Mondai nai."

Just then Tomomasa roused and opened one teal eye. "Ta….Takamichi?" His voice weak.

"I'm here. You are safe. Just rest."

"Where…..?"

"What do you remember?"

"We were ambushed…..I think I ordered you away……after that, it's all a blur." The general sounded confused and in pain.

Takamichi surveyed his dearest friend and thought if the man who was responsible did not lay dead a few feet away, he would have killed him. He saw Tomomasa lick his dry lips and looked to Akane who went in search of some water. She quickly returned with a cup and knelt, holding the vessel to the general's parched lips. "Hai, that's right. You've been missing for seven days." He noticed his partner's strength fading. "We can discuss this all later." Takamichi could hear the carts approaching with help and hopefully some medicine. He knew the general would need something for the pain or the trip back to the city would be excruciating for him. He looked to Yorihisa and Tenma, "Can you carry him? He cannot manage on his own." When the Seiryu pair took Tomomasa's arms, the general let out an audible groan. Takamichi immediately took his friend back into his arms, "Gomen ne, Tomomasa-dono." He whispered into one ear. He wanted to clasp the teal haired Hachiyo desperately, but did not do so in fear of causing more pain and injury. "I know you are hurting but can you endure just a bit more? A cart is coming so we can make you more comfortable for the journey back to the city." He whispered his entreaty.

"I can make it." Tomomasa returned softly, turning agonized eyes to meet troubled gold ones. He grimaced when Yorihisa and Tenma took his arms again. He smiled at their apologies. "Iie, it will pass." His voice hoarse and weak.

It took long minutes but they were finally able to situate the general in the well padded cart with Akane and Takamichi. Eisen and Yasuaki had ridden ahead to alert the Emperor to Tomomasa's rescue and to give the physicians Tomomasa's condition and time to get ready for his arrival. "Gomen nasai, Tomomasa-san." Akane told him sadly.

"You are all right?" At her nod, he took her tiny hand in his blood covered one. "That is all that matters." He squeezed her fingers.

The journey back to Kyou was quick but careful; Takamichi felt every bump and knew his other half was feeling them much more even though he was barely conscious. Every now and then, the elder Hachiyo would let out a groan and would wince with the jolting of the cart. "We're almost there. Just a bit longer." He saw Tomomasa nod slightly against Akane's lap where he rested his head. When he felt his Byakko partner grip his kimono, he reached down to take one bloody hand in his own.

When they arrived at Fuji-hime's, the Imperial healer was waiting as well as the Emperor himself. Yorihisa gave the sovereign the report as Takamichi, Tenma, Inori and Yasuaki unloaded Tomomasa carefully and with great care, carried him to a room. "I expect a full update every day as to how Tomomasa is faring, Yorihisa-san. Have the rest of the criminals been turned over to the judiciary?"

"Hai, Okami. The magistrate and his assistants came personally with the reinforcements. He should be coming to see you."

"Good, they will pay for what they have done." The Mikado's eyes were angry as he recalled the image of Tomomasa being carried in, kimono and back in shreds, bloody and starved. "Their punishment will befit them; animals, they are all animals."

Takamichi stood in the doorway and observed as the healer began removing what was left of Tomomasa's kimono, baring the full extent of the torture the general had endured. He gasped which made the elderly man turn to him. "Fujiwara-sama?" He smiled gently at the vice minister. "He will heal and will require your utmost support."

"Hai, Sensei." Takamichi's voice broke. "I should have been with him…..I never should have left him."

The physician stood after giving instructions to his assistant to start cleaning the wounds and approached the green haired young man. "I heard what occurred. You did what a good officer would have: followed an order. He would not want you to feel this way, Takamichi-san." The aged man had known most of the court for many, many years and knew how close the vice minister and general were. "Would he?" He asked, raising a hand to clasp Takamichi on the shoulder.

"Iie, he would not. That doesn't mean I feel the same."

"I would not expect you to. You have always had a gentle heart." The doctor smiled and then returned to his patient. He clucked over all the injuries and carefully treated each one. By the time he had begun applying a medicinal poultice, there was a pile of bloody cloths next to him. He laid one large, soft cloth over Tomomasa's back to cover the cuts. "Takamichi? Can you hold him up? I need to check the front of this young man and see what needs to be treated."

Takamichi helped the assistant maneuver the unconscious Tomomasa into a semi-seated position and carefully rested his partner against him. When the teal haired man emitted a pain filled groan, Takamichi pressed his lips against an ear and whispered an apology. Tomomasa's whipping had covered the whole of the back of his body, from neck to ankles. The physician examined some already healing wounds on the general's chest and treated those in need of it. They then set about giving the general a sponge bath and washed his hair to rid him of the grime and blood still left from his incarceration. Afterwards, they carefully rested Tomomasa on his stomach and left the room.

The healer entered Fuji-hime's audience chamber to see those gathered. He sat and accepted a cup of tea; after taking a sip he began his report on the eldest Hachiyo's condition. "His wounds are many and it will take time for him to heal. There are several deep slashes that show signs of infection, the poultice I applied should bring that under control. It will need changing frequently these first few days. He has been beaten as well. His ribs are severely bruised. His wrists are swollen but that should recede over time. He will need plenty of fluids and hearty food. He has lost weight. Does anyone know when he was last given a meal?"

"The woman said they had not given him anything while they had him." Yorihisa replied.

"Not even water?" When the samurai shook his head, the healer shook his as well. "Animals." He reiterated the Emperor's thoughts from earlier. "Make sure he starts slowly then with food and drink. Being denied that long has probably affected his system and he will not be able to handle large quantities of food nor heavy meals. Broth to start, some soft rice, maybe a small amount of fish." He gave out his instructions. "I will stop by this evening to check on him." He handed Takamichi a small container. "Mix a small pinch in some water and see if you can get him to take it. It will help with the infection and reduce the pain."

Takamichi entered Tomomasa's room and took in the sight of his companion lying peacefully on the futon. He thanked the servant who set a tray on the table and knelt next to the general. He raised a hand and fingered the long teal locks that were now clean. "Gomen ne, Tomomasa." He ran a finger over the bruise on one high cheekbone then fingered a red earring. "Gomen ne," he repeated, tears in his voice. He sat that way for several minutes and remembering Sensei's directives, mixed the medicinal concoction; he took a spoon and managed to get most of the liquid into the healing man before him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the afternoon when Akane stopped in the shoji and watched the Byakko duo. Takamichi was sitting on the futon with Tomomasa, reading a book and stroking the long hair of the general as if to reassure himself his companion was safely there beside him. "Takamichi-san?"

Gold eyes looked up, "Miko-dono."

"How is he doing?" She asked kneeling before them.

"Sleeping mostly. When he wakes, he seems a bit disoriented."

"We shall ask Sensei about that when he comes this evening. Have you managed to get anything into him?" She motioned to the tray which held a pot of water and some broth.

"Some. I think his body knows more than his mind at the moment and he is instinctively accepting the nourishment." The green haired Hachiyo replied, looking at his friend.

Akane reached over and took Takamichi's other hand, "Tomomasa-san will be fine. You'll see. It may take some time, but soon enough he will be teasing all of us, fan in hand."

"Arigatou, Miko-dono."

"Should I bring the evening meal to you? I know you don't want to leave him."

"I….I just don't want him to wake and not be here. I want him to see a familiar face so he knows he is finally safe." Takamichi explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night, Tomomasa's mumbling and shifting awoke Takamichi. He sat up and placed a tender hand on the injured general's shoulder. "Tomomasa? You need to stay still; you're safe now. I'm here." Takamichi reassured him.

The general opened one eye and looked over his shoulder, "Takamichi?"

"Hai," the smile was evident in that one word. "Are you thirsty?"

"Ummmm," Tomomasa replied. He then shifted once again, "Itai….." he groaned.

"You need to stay still." He softly admonished. The green haired Hachiyo set the water cup down and inserted a small bamboo straw. He watched as Tomomasa sipped. "How are you feeling?"

"Safe." Tomomasa sighed and laid his head back down. The effort of holding it up to sip at the water had exhausted him.

"Tomomasa," Takamichi's voice held a great sadness. "Gomen ne," He told the supine general.

"Why?" Tomomasa's voice was sleepy. "You did as I ordered, kept Miko-dono safe."

"I left you to fight alone…I am such a failure to you."

"Iie!" Was the harsh rejoinder. Tomomasa lifted his head again. "Never say that! I never want to hear that word from your lips again!" Tomomasa let out a gasp as his healing back protested his upward movement. "You have not failed me. Don't think you have. You came to my rescue as I knew you would." He finished, reaching out to lay his hand on Takamichi's knee. "Kuso, my back hurts." He laid his head back down, facing away from his young partner.

"Baka," Takamichi chided his wounded partner.

"I could say the same about you." Tomomasa replied. "Mou! Thinking you failed me…." He trailed off. "Don't feel guilty either." He turned his head back to look at his young companion. "I mean that."

"Hai," Takamichi's reply was hesitant.

"Don't make me order you."

"I will work it out."

"Hmmmm," Tomomasa knew Takamichi would indeed work it out in his head. "Were the rest of the band captured?" He finally asked.

"Hai," Takamichi was glad for the question and regaled the general about the rescue operation. He was relieved when Tomomasa chuckled softly at hearing of Shimon's disguise and of Yasuaki's knock-out potion. He made a satisfied sound upon hearing of the mastermind's demise and the witch's capture. Takamichi could sense Tomomasa's waning strength and carefully set the covers around them. "Sleep. We can talk in the morning."

In the hour before dawn, the vice minister was woken again when he felt a weight against his chest. He opened his gold eyes to see Tomomasa had repositioned himself so he was able to rest his head on Takamichi's shoulder and had an arm across his chest. Takamichi smiled into the darkness, laid his own hand on Tomomasa's arm, closed his eyes and returned to his slumber.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Takamichi, Akane and Fuji-hime were all cringing as they listened to Tomomasa as the healer cleaned his wounds and examined him once again. The general's complaining was something to hear and they all took it as a good sign their friend was recovering. "You can come back in," the elder called out.

Takamichi took up his place at Tomomasa's side; the general was again on his stomach, pouting. "How is he this morning?" He asked.

"He is doing well. Some of the wounds are looking much better but the poultices will need changing this evening. I think it would be best to continue with that course for the next few days. His ribs are bothering him, but that's to be expected: lying on his front to allow his back to heal."

"You know, I'm right here." Tomomasa interrupted.

"We know and all we would get out of you is that you are feeling fine and you want out of your sick bed." Fuji-hime replied.

"Sick bed?" Tomomasa whined. "I am not sick."

"Tomomasa-dono." Akane soothed.

"Hai," the eldest Hachiyo gave in to the look in the Miko's eyes.

"Now then, as I was trying to say: he will need to be kept in bed until his back heals and he develops some strength." He grinned when the general sent him a sour look. "We are only thinking of your best interests."

"Humph…." Tomomasa rested his head on the bolster and closed his eyes.

Takamichi smiled to himself; if his dearest friend was complaining about his confinement, he was definitely better. "Is there anything we can do to help his recovery along?"

"Monitor him, make sure he doesn't overdo it, the young rascal." Sensei replied, getting to his feet. "He was always like that: rushing things and such." He motioned to Tomomasa. As the trio walked him out he stopped at the steps. "He's hurting more than he's letting on and not just physically." He advised them.

Takamichi returned to Tomomasa's rooms and settled with another book. He could not concentrate, remembering Sensei's warning. He rested the volume in his lap and looked over to the slumbering man.

__

Let me in, let me share in your pain, wherever it may come from, he thought. He noticed one wound peeking over the edge of the cloth the healer had laid over the general's broad back. To the vice minister it seemed to be looking at him, laying guilt. "Gomen ne."

"Didn't I tell you there is no need to feel guilty?" Came the sleepy and slightly irritated question.

"Hai, I am still working on it."

"Work faster." Tomomasa suggested, slipping back to sleep.

It was almost midday when Takamichi heard the first soft cry from his partner. He moved quickly to Tomomasa's side, wanting to comfort. "You're safe." He reiterated.

"Can't get….stop…..onegai…..someone……Iie!" The last cry echoed as Takamichi carefully restrained his companion.

"Takamichi-dono." Yorihisa ran into the room, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"He's dreaming." Takamichi explained to the samurai. "Sumanai for alarming you." He offered the apology to Akane, Tenma, Fuji-hime and Shimon as they came into the room as well.

"Should we send for Sensei?" Yorihisa asked.

"Iie, when he comes this evening I shall ask for some guidance."

After everyone left, Akane promising to bring them their meals, Takamichi sat next to the teal haired Hachiyo, running his fingers through the thick hair. _How much must you suffer? Have you not been through enough?_ He felt Tomomasa's muscles tense as he woke. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, better now." He stretched the tiniest bit. "Or maybe not." He countered himself, grinning ruefully.

"Maybe you'll listen now. You are seriously wounded, Tomomasa. You need to be patient while your body heals." He considered his next words carefully, "Or are you trying to run from something?"

"What?" Tomomasa could not believe what his companion had just asked.

"You heard me." Takamichi pinned Tomomasa with golden eyes. "You were dreaming earlier."

"I don't…."

"You don't have to hide from me."

"I'm not."

"You are." Takamichi moved closer to his hurting friend. "You know you can trust me; let me in. Share your pain with me." He implored the general. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

The eldest Hachiyo turned to look straight ahead, hiding from Takamichi's knowledgeable eyes. "I'm fine."

Takamichi swept aside the fall of teal hair hiding Tomomasa's handsome face. "You're not." He replied softly. "Your dream is proof." He saw the teal eyes clench tightly shut. "Don't shut me out. Let me help."

"I…..I'll deal with it."

"I'm here for you."

Tomomasa turned his head and opened his jeweled eyes to see the concern on his Byakko partner's face. "I know you are. Arigatou." He reached out and took one of Takamichi's hands in his own, twining their fingers. "Like you, I will have to work it out in my head."

It was during the midday meal when it became obvious Tomomasa had a ways to go when he could barely eat a quarter of what was given to him. When pressed about it, he admitted his stomach was not able to handle all the food he had been given. He looked a bit upset and they reassured him the healer had said it was expected as he had been denied sustenance during his captivity. After the meal, Tomomasa asked Takamichi to help him go for a short walk.

"Sensei said you were to rest, Tomomasa-san." Akane objected.

"Akane-dono, I cannot lay on my stomach any more than I have. I ache from laying in the same position. I don't think a short walk will hurt me any more than I already do." He carefully turned over, grimacing as pain raced down his back. He sat up, slipped into and tied the yukata that had covered him and took Takamichi's hands and allowed the younger man to pull him to his feet. The general hissed as his wounds protested, his ribs ached along with both arms and wrists. He stood, swaying just a bit as his body adjusted to the standing position.

"Tomomasa-dono, let me call for Yorihisa. Just in case." Fuji-hime said as she left the room.

In short order the blue haired samurai came into the room and smiled at the standing general. "It is good to see you up."

"Arigatou Yorihisa." Tomomasa smiled. "They all think I need more than one assistant for my walk."

"Sensei did say you were to stay in bed." Yorihisa replied.

Tomomasa's head fell to his chest and he sighed, "Not you too. I need to move, I'm tired of lying on my stomach. Surely you can understand that?"

"Hai, I can." The elder Seiryu Hachiyo replied. "I will be close in case you do need me."

Tomomasa put an arm around Takamichi's offered shoulder and took his first step and stopped as the world spun and pain ran down the entire length of his body. When he opened his eyes, he saw concern on everyone's faces, "Heki desu," he assured them.

"Take it slowly." Takamichi urged.

"I do not believe I have a choice." Tomomasa replied as he took another step. It was a mere fifteen steps to the walkway but it seemed to take forever; when the general made it to the railing, he grinned in triumph. That feeling didn't last long as his knees buckled but Yorihisa and Takamichi caught him before he fell.

"Tomomasa-san?!" Akane came up to all three Hachiyo, the eldest resting between the other two. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, Akane-dono." Her eldest Hachiyo replied, head down, catching his breath. He raised his head and she saw the pain in his eyes. "I think I need to lay down." He admitted.

When they had him settled once again in the futon, Takamichi noticed a fresh bloodstain on the back of the garment the general wore. "I think you re-opened one of your wounds." He told his partner and he peeled back the yukata and then the poultice covered padding. The color drained from his face when he saw Tomomasa's back covered in healing injuries; a few of the wounds looked red and puffy and the walk had indeed caused a couple of them to open up. The vice minister cleared his throat and reached for the tray holding the medical supplies and began cleaning the wounds and reapplying the poultice. When he completed his task, he leaned down and ordered Tomomasa to rest.

"Mmmmm," was the sleep ridden answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the physician arrived just as the sun was setting, everyone in Fuji-hime's household was in a state of worry. After his short walk, Tomomasa had developed a fever and was now shivering under several coverlets. "Now what rash thing have you done, young one?" Sensei asked, kneeling.

"He insisted on a short walk this afternoon." Takamichi informed the elder.

"Such a stubborn man." He rebuked. "Let us see what you have managed to do to yourself." He removed the cloth and immediately ordered hot water.

"Sensei?" Akane asked as she set down a large bowl filled to the brim with steaming water and more cloths.

"His wounds are definitely going bad. I will need to use a stronger preparation." He explained as he pulled out a vial and handed it to her. "Mix this with a bit of water and administer it to him." He then went about mixing another concoction. As he did that, he asked Takamichi to carefully cleanse the general's broad back.

When they finally finished, Sensei sighed. "He was always so rash and stubborn."

"What else can we do?" The Ryuujin no Miko inquired.

"You will need to give him the mixture every four hours and the wounds need new poultices every six. Both are much stronger and should contain the infection."

"Sensei, will Tomomasa-dono….." Fuji-hime had come to extend an invitation to the evening meal and had overheard their conversation.

"He is strong and is fighting hard. He will need close monitoring."

Takamichi turned his golden gaze to his friend, his eyes holding both sadness and worry within them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light of the full moon bathed the room as Takamichi sat back from changing Tomomasa's bandages and giving him both the fever and pain medications. Tomomasa was still shivering and was barely awake; the fever and infection sapping his already depleted strength.

"Takamichi?" His name spoken so softly he barely heard it.

"What do you need?" The green haired Hachiyo leaned down so his unbound hair mixed with Tomomasa's teal locks.

"Tell me a story," the general requested. "I want to hear your voice."

"What do you want to hear?" Takamichi settled next to his wounded partner, lying on his side to face Tomomasa.

"Anything."

Teal eyes opened and Takamichi saw something that frightened him to the core. He inclined his head closer and looked deeply into those jeweled eyes. "You will be fine. Fight this, don't let them win."

"I'm trying," Tomomasa's normally deep, full voice sounded so very weak.

Takamichi took one large, strong hand in his own and intertwined their fingers, wishing to infuse his strength into Tomomasa. "I will fight with you; I will not leave your side. You have so many praying for you." He moved closer, "I need you….I cannot go on without you." He whispered, his voice full of emotion.

"I will endure this, yakusoku." The general replied, tightening his fingers as much as he could around the vice minister's.

"You will," The younger of the Byakko duo laid his forehead against the eldest's. He began a story his mother had told him as a child all the while praying with everything in him for the general's life.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

On the morning of the third day, as the sun was just rising, Takamichi stirred, feeling an uncomfortable wetness. He opened his eyes, exhaustion pulling at him; he had been up several times during the previous nights to tend to Tomomasa. He turned his head and saw the general sleeping peacefully. His eyes widened and he tenderly laid a hand on the sweaty brow. He laid his head back on the bolster and sighed with relief; Tomomasa's fever had finally broken. Everyone had been battling the general's fever and infection, praying for his recovery during the past days. He sat up, reached for the tray holding a bowl of cool water and cloths. He wrung one out and gently wiped Tomomasa's face. He then shifted the thick teal hair away from his friend's neck, several curls matted there with perspiration, and laid the cloth here. Takamichi pulled back when Tomomasa shifted and saw one clear, teal eye looking up at him over a broad shoulder. He ran a tender hand over Tomomasa's long hair, letting it curl around his fingers in a caress. "How are you feeling?"

"Better….sore."

Takamichi bent down and rested his lips against the general's forehead. "Your temperature is down."

"Hahaue used to do the same thing when I was a child." Tomomasa smiled at the memory.

"I am not your mother." Takamichi sat back up.

"You certainly aren't." Tomomasa teased.

Takamichi turned back to the injured man, a blush on his cheeks. "Tomomasa, honestly." He then felt a wave of relief seeing those teal eyes full of life again. "I'm so glad to hear you teasing me…..The last few days…." The vice minister could not go on.

"I will not leave you. I promised did I not?" Tomomasa carefully moved onto his side and gingerly lifted a hand to cup the side of his partner's face.

"Hai, you did."

The general caught a tear on one finger and brought it to his lips. "I will heal…am healing. I will need you near to do that."

"Hai." Gold eyes met teal. "We will always be together."

"That's right."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The next few days, saw Tomomasa healing and gaining strength. His appetite was slowly returning as well as his ability to handle more food. The physician had finally allowed the general to move about as long as he was careful; now he and Takamichi were sitting under the branches of a tree in Fuji-hime's gardens. The others there as well, practicing in the case of Tenma and Yorihisa or just enjoying the day. Tomomasa shifted a bit against the cushions at his back.

"Do you need more pillows?" Takamichi looked up from the game board.

"Iie, just a bit stiff." Tomomasa replied. "You worry too much."

"I have reason to." Takamichi returned his study to the game.

Tomomasa slipped a finger underneath his friend's chin and raised that treasured face to his gaze. "I am healing and will remain here among the living."

"There was a moment when you…..I thought….."

"My memory is vague, but I know you pulled me back. You rescued me more than once these past days." Tomomasa carefully leaned over and pressed his lips against Takamichi's. "Arigatou," he said softly.

"You don't need to thank me. You are so dear to me, your life is precious to me. Without you….."

"Without me, you would be far too serious. Your head always stuck in some book or scroll." The general teased.

"Tomomasa-dono!" The others gently laughed, relishing the return to normalcy with their Byakko possessors.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Two and a half weeks later, saw the Byakko duo in Tomomasa's bath house; he had returned to his own residence to finish recuperating. The physician had finally released Tomomasa and given his permission for the general to have a soaking bath. So Takamichi was now standing behind the general, gently running a soapy cloth over the scarred back.

"I'm not going to break you know." Tomomasa said, playing with the towel he held.

"I just do not want to hurt you. The scars are still new." The green haired Hachiyo replied, leaning forward to look over Tomomasa's shoulder to meet teal eyes. "Sensei left some lotion to help keep the skin soft."

"It doesn't smell flowery, does it? The last thing I need is to smell like a flower when I see Okami later this afternoon." The eldest Hachiyo complained.

"It has no smell," the vice minister replied, picking up a bucket to rinse off the soap. "All done. Do you need some help into the ofuro?" Takamichi asked.

"Just stay close." Tomomasa answered. His strength was returning, albeit very slowly. He was almost able to manage a regular meal and was taking longer walks. Sensei had warned them all, his recovery would be a long path and the general was determined to see the end of that path soon.

Takamichi, as requested, remained near as his companion climbed into the steaming tub. He returned Tomomasa's smile when the general sighed in pleasure. "Feels good, ne?"

"Very." Tomomasa opened one eye. "You'd better bathe. We cannot be late for our audience with the Emperor." The general studied the vice minister as the young official quickly washed; Tomomasa saw that Takamichi was slowly gaining the weight he had lost. _My recovery is not done alone,_ the teal haired Hachiyo thought. _ We are healing together._ He shifted when Takamichi slipped a foot into the bath and carefully settled next to him. "Arigatou, Takamichi."

"You do not need to thank me." Gold met teal through the steam.

"You have suffered too, gomen ne."

"You are the most important person in my life, Tomomasa. If you hurt, I hurt. We are one." Takamichi said sincerely.

After taking a long soak, the two climbed out and Takamichi applied the lotion to Tomomasa's back and combed out the long, thick, teal locks. When he completed the task, he pressed his lips to the deepest wound. "Is that another remedy?" The general asked looking over a shoulder.

"Mine alone." Takamichi rose and went to a bench which held a parcel. He handed it to his friend.

"For me?" Tomomasa looked about five years old, excited anticipation in his voice and in his expressive eyes.

"The kimono you were wearing was ruined and I thought…." The younger Byakko holder looked embarrassed.

Tomomasa unwrapped the garment and held it up as Takamichi dressed and made himself presentable. It was made of the finest silks, colored in dark blue and had gold embroidered cranes on the sleeves. "For good health?" He asked, fingering the birds.

"It could not hurt."

Tomomasa reached up and wrapped a hand around Takamichi's neck and tugged so his companion leaned down, "Arigatou Takamichi," soft lips met in a caress. "Help me dress?"

Takamichi took the undergarments and began outfitting the older man. When he was finally done, he deftly settled the dark blue over kimono across the broad shoulders, rearranging it until it looked perfect. When Tomomasa headed for the doorway, he stopped him. "Ano, there is something else….." He pulled a smaller bundle out of his sleeve and handed it to his partner. "Your other one was never found."

Tomomasa opened the package, revealing a lacquer box. He lifted the lid to reveal a fan, one that matched his new ensemble. With the flick of his wrist, he opened it and smiled. "Kirei." Their eyes met over the open accessory, their gazes intense.

"Gomen nasai, Tomomasa-sama." One of his servants called out, ruining the emotional moment. "Demo, Miko-sama and Fuji-hime-sama's party have arrived."

Tomomasa smiled, ruefully. "Arigatou, Mikiko-san. We will be out shortly." He turned back to Takamichi, "Hold that thought for later, ne?" He asked with a wink from one jeweled eye.

"Always," Takamichi replied as he followed Tomomasa out.

FIN

A/N II: Like some of my other stories, this one took a life of it's own. What I had planned on being a

semi-short five page piece tripled in length. I hope you all enjoyed it. A special thank you goes to my Imoto who read this story over and offered suggestions to make it so much better. As she always says: a injured bishie makes for a good story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
